


With the Flap of a Butterfly’s Wing

by TyeDyeBoogers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Duusu is so extra, F/M, GabeNath Reverse Bang, GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020, Matchmaking, Mutual Pinning, Not Actually Unrequited Feelings, Post Season 3 Pre NY Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/TyeDyeBoogers
Summary: It only took one little thing, the barest of moments, for Duusu to feel their love, and decide that they had to do something about it. Which was how Duusu ended up roping Nooroo into trying everything under the sun to match up their two stubborn holders.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59
Collections: GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020





	With the Flap of a Butterfly’s Wing

**Author's Note:**

> The work was created for the [GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GabeNath_Reverse_Bang_2020) Give some love to the amazing [kissmyapplejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice) for all her work as beta.

It was a quiet day, much like that of any other in the Agreste house. That wasn’t to say that it was exciting. No, in fact, it was very, very boring and Duusu did not like that. Now, Duusu enjoyed the freedom of getting to stay out of the miraculous for more than an amokization but as the kwami lay in a pool of sunlight, safely hidden behind the clunky desk phone that took up more space than a phone rightfully should, they couldn’t shake the fact that there was nothing to do and that was no fun. Even though the warm heat of the sun sinks in like a blanket, lethargy and contentment, dulling the usually manic excitement that seemed to vibrate just the right amount through them. 

The kwami sighed and rolled over, bringing their shaded side into the sun for a bit to even out their warmth. This brought him face to face with Nooroo, whose little form rose and fell with the soft deep breaths of sleep. Duusu pouted as their gaze wandered past the other kwami over the gleaming polished glass of the desk to where Miss Nathalie lay. Her head lay pillowed on her crossed arms, glasses having been forgotten bent where they were trapped under her cheek where it rested on her crossed arms. The lenses failed to hide the dark circle-like bruises under her eyes. 

Miss Nathalie hadn’t been sleeping well lately, and Duusu had noticed the whirling emotions so near to hand that each felt like a tidal wave. However, for the kwami of emotion, each was heightened and oddly soothing, to know each flicker of feeling as it passed and understand exactly what their holder was feeling, even if she didn’t. Even though the emotions had been soothing for the kwami, it was not so for Miss Nathalie. They had caused her to lay awake late into the night most of the week before she would finally fall into an exhausted slumber, which was on top of her already trying to recover her strength. 

There was a soft click from the other side of the room followed by the brisk clacking of dress shoes on marble flooring. The flare of emotion that joined the room solidified their thought that the newcomer was Mister Gabriel. Under the thin veneer of irritation, lay a man who was hopelessly lost caught in a maelstrom of misery, melancholy, and desperation. Duusu peered round the edge of the phone, taking a moment to stretch leisurely and resettle, watching as the man slowed to a stop, the tablet in his hand falling to his side while his eyes remained trained on Miss Nathalie. The gentle flush of affection dampened his inner roiling seas, and Duusu watched, their eyes widening as he turned around, leaving the room again. He returned, a moment later, with arms full of a fluffy blanket.

As he draped the blanket around her shoulders, the emotion that flared through him nearly calmed the raging storm entirely like a warm ray of sunlight breaking through the heavy clouds, slowing the torrent of rain, and gentling the waves that filled the man. With gentle fingers, he pulled free her glasses, freezing like a deer in headlights when Miss Nathalie shifted, murmuring softly. Her forehead rubbed along her arm, turning it away from the glare of the sunlight as it glinted off the glass. She settled back into her sleep, and both Duusu and Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. Mister Gabriel carefully folded her glasses before placing them next to her keyboard, close enough to be found easily but far enough away that she wouldn’t accidently crush them. His fingers hovered over her shoulder as a new kind of struggle warred in him, and Duusu felt the rush of emotions, causing their little mouth to turn up into an incredulous smile. However, Duusu immediately wilted when Mister Gabriel turned away, his face falling into a frown with the deep furrow settling between his brows. 

Later when she woke, Miss Nathalie’s eyes slowly blinked, struggling to stay open, though they aren’t particularly helped by her hand reaching up and rubbing a heel across its outer edge. Her emotions returning slowly, becoming dynamic and powerful, after being muted by sleep. Her movement dislodged the blanket from its perilous placement, and her eyes caught on the fabric while one hand trailed its fingers along the edge of it with confusion creasing her face. Glancing toward the podium, she squinted trying to see the man standing there, and then, a familiar feeling flooded the kwami. 

_Love_.

As deep as an ocean and wide as the sky. The warm feeling that softened the sharp rasp of pain or sorrow, it was the sweetest emotion that made all of the others worth it. It was also Duusu’s favorite. Love deserved to flourish, to grow into the fullest bloom, to bring happiness. 

Duusu knew just what they had to do. 

* * *

Duusu was shaking, trembling with concealed excitement as they watched the door. Their magenta eyes flickering, occasionally, to the steaming mug perched just so on Miss Nathalie’s desk. It took what felt like two minutes to adjust the cup’s placement until Duusu had it in the perfect place, the cup’s handle pointing toward where Mister Gabriel normally stood. Nooroo floated nearby, frowning slightly while rubbing their hands together nervously. 

Duusu had roped Nooroo into helping them get the coffee from the kitchen to the atelier. One near slosh across the counter was enough to make Duusu realize that they couldn’t carry it alone. Even with the two of them, it had been a struggle, nearly getting caught as they were trying to open the door into the atelier, the tragedy of not being able to make things intangible with themselves. 

Luckily, they managed to get the cup to Miss Nathalie’s desk without either bearer catching them. Now they had to wait, and waiting was the toughest part. It was so hard to keep it in as little squeaks of excitement kept eeking out, and Miss Nathalie wasn’t even in the room yet. 

There was a clack as the door opened. Both kwamis eyes shot toward the door to see Gabriel enter, his shoulder’s drooping from his normally impeccable posture, instead, his hands curled around his own steaming cup. His stormy slate gaze fell onto the pair and he frowned at them from over the edge of his partially raised cup. 

“Nooroo, you know better than to be out where Adrien might see you.” Gabriel sighed, the words lacking the normal sting, the creases of exhaustion shadowing the man’s face, “And Duusu, you should be hidden, as well.” 

“Sorry, Master.” Nooroo bowed his head before shooting a quelling look toward Duusu as they flew off to their normal place in Gabriel’s jacket. Duusu, not desiring to cause any trouble, slipped under the sweater draped on the back of Miss Nathalie’s chair, which coincidentally continued to provide a great view of the steaming cup of coffee. 

They had only just slipped underneath the sweater, that still smelled like Miss Nathalie’s perfume, when the door opened again, this time admitting the very person for which they had been waiting for so anxiously. Duusu squeaked then clapped hands over their mouth as they watched Miss Nathalie strode into the room, the sharp crack of her heels on the floor paused on the other side of her desk. 

Duusu watched as her head came up from the tablet she was always buried in, her nose twitching slightly as she caught the scent of the coffee. Her gaze fell on the cup, her brow creasing slightly before looking over her shoulder to Gabriel, who was in the middle of taking a sip from his own cup. 

_Eeeeee_. The air whistled into the kwami’s lungs as they fought to keep from squealing. Duusu couldn’t have planned this any better.

Nathalie picked up the cup, breathing in the aroma. Her eyes closed, her shoulders relaxed from around her ears as some of her tension melted away. 

“Thank you, sir.” Nathalie sent a brief smile toward the man before taking a tentative sip as she continued around her desk to drop into her seat. Duusu did a little dance, shimmying their shoulders, accidently bumping into Miss Nathalie’s sweater a little. 

It was finally going to happen. Duusu, still dancing, glanced toward Mister Gabriel, who was frowning at Miss Nathalie. She wasn’t looking at him but at her computer screen, and if she had seen the utter confusion on his face, she might have questioned it. However, it was there only for a moment before Mister Gabriel turned back to his work with a shrug. Duusu stopped their dancing, looking between the two their mouth in a mighty frown. 

Nothing happened.

Nothing changed.

The feelings were still there, simmering under the surface, but they hadn’t come bursting forth into a beautiful display of love that Duusu had been looking for, so maybe it just needed some more nudging. 

So, they did some more nudging. 

Duusu tried for Mister Gabriel next since the coffee for Miss Nathalie hadn’t worked. Duusu thought long and hard about what would make Mister Gabriel the happiest. For what seemed like forever, it was probably just five minutes, Duusu grumbled in thought, but they couldn’t come up with anything good until, that is, Mister Gabriel came slamming out of his office cursing about how he could never find anything on his desk. The brewing storm cloud of his anger crackled through the room, searching for a target like lightning to the tallest point. 

Duusu had been floating around chasing dust motes as they danced in the sunlight that streamed from the giant windows that covered the face of the house. Too far above his head for Mister Gabriel to notice as he continued to curse, shuffling the papers in his hands.

A glitter of dust caught the peafowl’s attention, and they dove after it spinning up into a beam of sunlight while softly giggling. The vague thought undulating just under the surface of consciousness until the soft click of the door drew Duusu’s attention down toward the dark head of Miss Nathalie stepping into the atrium. She shut the door behind her, cutting off the rumbling rant of the designer as she let out a deep sigh, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. 

There was a dip in her emotions, exhaustion dimming them. Duusu turned away from their dust mote chase to zip down, nuzzling up against her cheek. The little spike of affection was mirrored in Duusu as Miss Nathalie’s fingers gently stroked their crest feathers. 

“Thank you, Duusu.” 

“Are you okay, Miss Nathalie?” 

“Yeah,” She glanced back at the door, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth, a dark cloud of worry and irritation filling her. “Don’t let Gabriel catch you out here.” 

She patted Duusu’s head once more before walking away. The kwami watched after her, tail drooping as they sank lower in thought.

_That’s it!_

Duusu’s tail had just brushed the floor before they shot back up, looping through the manor until they emerged into Mister Gabriel’s office. The spacious room was filled to the brim with designs and fabric and half made clothes. There was a half finished dress pinned to one of the dress forms that was the exact same hue as Duusu. Their little head canted to the side as they wondered if the dress was for Miss Nathalie. 

It took a lot of effort to turn away from all the pretty fabrics because the desire to flit through them, feeling all the textures, was strong, but Duusu resisted. They had a mission, so instead, they floated over to the chaos of Mister Gabriel’s desk. 

It turned out that organizing was fun, especially when one got to use a label maker. The buttons were springy and the strips were fun to peel, so by the time Duusu was done, they had accumulated a small pile of backings that were reminiscent of a pile of leaves. Duusu dove into the pile with a joyful chirp, sending waxed paper pieces flying up into the air while rocking the basket against the desk. 

Just as Duusu was flipping more into the air, a noise from the door made Duusu still. Their nose peeking over the edge of the basket to see Mister Gabriel walking into the room, still furiously scowling at the papers in his hands. He passed Duusu without noticing the kwami and dropped the paper on the desk, but. then he froze. His hand still extended, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his desk. Labeled folders stacked neatly, everything within easy reach. He blinked as his mouth fell open slightly. 

Miss Nathalie walked into the room, pulling her phone away from her ear, and Duusu clapped their hands over their mouth with their eyes flickering between the two like a tennis match. As the silence stretched between them in a confused and tentative way, not awkward but poignant, Duusu reached out to feel their emotions. 

The storm that was Mister Gabriel had slowed to a little drizzle, the kind of rain that leaves behind rainbows. Miss Nathalie really was the balm that could soothe his soul, maybe he would finally realize it. Duusu’s eyes pinged from Gabriel to the desk then back to Nathalie. 

“Thank you, Nathalie.” His voice was quiet but in the silence of the office, it sounded loud and clear. Was that a hint of a smile? 

Duusu looked excitedly toward Nathalie. Her confusion was palpable, rightfully so, but Gabriel didn’t seem to notice so, Duusu didn’t count it as a problem. No, the problem was that Gabriel didn’t sweep her into his arms and kiss her as he should have, full of romance and grandeur. Instead, he didn’t even look at her again. Duusu huffed and sank into their makeshift leaf pile. 

It didn’t make any sense. Their emotions matched. The love that calmed the storm inside Mister Gabriel was the same love that lit up Miss Nathalie’s world. Why couldn’t they just admit it already? Duusu really wanted to know. 

* * *

“Duusu, do you know why these hearts keep appearing everywhere?” Miss Nathalie asked, staring down at the kwami as an eyebrow cocked over her glasses. 

“No, Miss Nathalie, but aren’t they romantic?” Duusu trilled, flipping in a loop with a bright smile. The idea had come from Adrien, though Adrien, himself, didn’t know it.

A few days earlier, Duusu had been floating through the house idly, much to the chagrin of Gabriel. They knew if they were caught, there would have been hell to pay. That day, Duusu accidentally floated into Adrien’s room, and when they went to zip back out, they paused when they heard an irritated groan. They cautiously sank closer to see what was causing the flashes of frustration, arraying around the boy like an aura. 

Adrien shoved himself away from his desk before striding from the room talking, to himself as one does, though it sounded like he was having a two-way conversation. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Duusu zipped to the desk where a clutter of small square papers of brilliant colors and pretty patterns lay. It was all just so inviting that Duusu couldn’t stop themselves from playing with them, watching how the colors shifted under their touch. Covering a small giggle, they looked at the computer screen which was currently lighting the desk. Origami? They read the word again before the pieces clicked. The half-folded papers and the directions on the screen could only mean one thing, Adrien was trying to fold origami hearts. _So romantic_. 

So, now there were hearts scattered throughout the manor! 

“Nathalie, why was there an explosion of hearts falling out of the cabinet?” Gabriel stepped into the room, hands filled with cups, both still steaming and gently perfuming the air, and stuck in his hair, a red origami heart.

“I’m sorry, sir, I don’t know.” She glanced sharply at Duusu, almost like she knew they were doing it. Duusu pouted and sagged a few inches down. Gabriel made an indifferent noise in the back of his throat while handing her one of the cups. 

“But aren’t they romantic?” Duusu mumbled through the pout, but it fell away as they watched Nathalie speaking softly to Gabriel. Her hand reached out, hesitantly, and his head tilted toward her, silently accepting her help. She pulled the paper heart from his hair, looking down at it. Gabriel’s heart was in his eyes as he watched her, and even if Duusu hadn’t been able to feel emotions, they would have been able to tell from that look. Excitement swelled in their little bosom; little hands clasped over their heart as Duusu’s breathing froze. Waiting. Waiting. 

Nathalie stepped away, sipping from the cup, and Gabriel’s eyes shuttered like battening down the hatches, storm-filled once more. Duusu wondered if it was just them, but Mister Gabriel’s emotional storm felt a little less intense, but it wasn’t like they could ask anyone else for their opinion. 

Another perfect moment, wasted. 

“Why isn’t this working?” Duusu groaned, drawing the complaint out into a wail as they flopped against Nooroo, who tried to shush the peafowl while warily watching his Master. Thankfully, they were far enough away that neither human heard them. Duusu grasped Nooroo’s face while sliding off them, pulling the butterfly down a few inches in the air as they wailed again, “Why? I’ve tried everything.” 

“Have you really tried everything?” Duusu paused at the question, considering. 

“Well, no..” 

“Then why say it?” Nooroo pulled back from Duusu’s grip, looking at them with big questioning eyes. 

“Because, because they are just so romantic.” Duusu took one of Nooroo’s arms, flapping it with the force of their excitement as they drew out the word: romantic. 

“Why are you even bothering?” Nooroo shot the other a quelling look as they crossed their arms. 

“Come on, Nooroo, you know as well as I do that change can come with the flap of a butterfly’s wing. So, flap my friend.” Duusu waved their little stubby arms at the butterfly. 

“Duusu.” Nooroo’s tone was cautious as they narrowed their eyes at Duusu, completely unamused. 

“You feel it, too, I know you do.” 

“That doesn’t mean that you should be meddling. The master won’t be pleased when he finds out.” Nooroo worried his little hands together. 

“You’ve already become a part of this. It’s too late to back out now.” 

“Wait, when did I become a part of this?” 

“When you helped me.” Duusu grinned cheekily at Nooroo. 

“I never agreed to this.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Duusu threw their arms around Nooroo in a breathtaking hug. Nooroo wheezed when he was let go as Duusu swirled away, one hand tapping their mouth, “I just need to up the stakes.” 

“Duusu...” Nooroo tried to caution but they were already flying away. Nooroo’s protests nothing more than a distant sound.

It was time to up the ante. 

The first time Duusu found a chance to do so was when Mister Gabriel and Miss Nathalie had stepped into the office, deep in discussion. The sky outside was just as overcast as the feelings inside the house, and Duusu didn’t like that at all. 

It was one of those days where the wind was whistling past the windows and making the trees jostle and sway. It was an eerie noise that if you found yourself listening to it for too long, it sent a chill down your spine.

Taking advantage of the pair's distractions, Duusu did the only thing that they could think of and opened the window. The window slammed opened with shuddering force into the walls pushed wide by the ferocious wind. The howling noise increased, almost drowning out the twin curses of Miss Nathalie and Mister Gabriel. The wind rushed in and took everything not fastened down, careening through the air. All of the papers, which had been neatly arranged on the top of Gabriel’s desk, had gusted pell-mell around the room. 

Zipping behind one of the picture frames, Duusu watched with bated breath as Mister Gabriel and Miss Nathalie worked to get the rattling windows closed. There was a moment where their eyes met, and their twin jolts of affection shot through Duusu. They thought maybe it had worked, but no, the pair turned away from each other. The dual feelings of regret panged not even a moment later, and Duusu angrily pouted, crossing their arms.

Mister Gabriel and Miss Nathalie kneeled, gathering up all of the scattered paper: paperwork and rough sketches, that littered the floor now that the window was closed. They crouched on the floor so focused on their task that they didn’t notice how near they were to each other. Mister Gabriel reached for the same sheet of paper as Nathalie did, the single sheet in between them. Duusu’s pout lessened and the air stilled in their chest. 

Miss Nathalie’s hand touched first with Mister Gabriel’s landing on hers, and in the deafening silence left behind by the absent wind, the soft sharp inhale was audible even to Duusu. Nathalie’s eyes flickered to Gabriel’s. 

Here it was. This was it. 

Gabriel cleared his throat, a sheepish smile tilting his lips as he pulled his hand back, finding another sheet to retrieve. 

If a frown could get any deeper than the deepest frown you’d ever seen, it wouldn’t have even matched Duusu’s at that moment. It took every ounce of willpower for the kwami had not to screech.

* * *

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Nooroo wrung their little hands together in worry as they floated just inside the doorway of the kitchen. This was Nooroo’s standard response to much of what Duusu did, particularly with this new crusade. 

“Of course I do! This one is foolproof.” Duusu floated through the back of the coffee pot, emerging through the side with a bright grin stretching across their little face. The nut that had previously been inside the machine clutched in their hands. 

Nooroo, upon seeing this only managed to look more worried. Duusu flew up to them and tossed the nut at Nooroo. Hurriedly, they caught the shiny metal, and then they looked down at the metal nut in their hands and back to Duusu. 

“Now, you are part of it, so no selling me out like you did before I could try the last time.”

“Duusu.” The butterfly whined, thrusting the hardware back towards the peacock. 

“Nope.” Duusu grinned at Nooroo’s protestations causing them to pout, which only served to make Duusu giggle. Taking the nut from Nooroo’s hold, Duusu slipped it over one of their wrists, smiling up at the butterfly, “Look, it makes a pretty bracelet.”

The sound of steps echoed in the hallway, bouncing into the room ahead of the person who made them. Duusu squeaked and grabbed Nooroo, pulling them both into the nearest cabinet. Squished up against a stack of plates, Duusu lay atop Nooroo as they both peered out of the small crack. 

Miss Nathalie walked into the kitchen. The sound of her heels was sure but the exhaustion on her face showed. She rubbed slow methodical circles into her temples before dropping her hands away as she readied the coffee maker. She flicked the machine on, leaning back against the counter with crossed arms. The way her shoulders slumped and the way her head listed to the side screamed to the world just how weary she was. 

Her head dipped and jolted back up multiple times. The kwamis couldn’t see her face from where they were, but Duusu imagined that there were dark circles surely gracing her eyes. There was an angry clanking noise followed by a hiss of steam billowing out of the side of the coffee pot.

“What?” Miss Nathalie took a half step closer. Her head tilted as she regarded the belching and definitely-not-coffee producing machine. Then the reality seemed to hit, “What? No!”

Her hand snapped out shutting off the machine. It stopped clanging, but steam still billowed freely. Miss Nathalie leaned closer, poking at the buttons with one finger as though simply messing with the buttons could make it work again. The steam flowing from the machine caught on the lenses of her glasses, fogging them up. She snatched them off her face and dropped them with a clatter to the marble countertop. 

Miss Nathalie paused, leaning back, the tense rise and fall of her shoulders indicated that she was forcing a deep breath. 

“Are you sure you should have done this before her first cup?” Nooroo looked up at Duusu, as much as they could from below, but Duusu looked down, the corners of their mouth pulling backward. 

“Maybe not.”

Miss Nathalie systematically checked the cord and settings with cautious fingers, and once she was seemingly satisfied with her observation, she turned it back on. However, it only clanked and fizzled again.

“NO!” The machine was clicked off again as Miss Nathalie’s hands curled into tight fists, pressing to her forehead as a sound like a boiling kettle seemed to emulate from everywhere and nowhere. As the squeal dropped away, Nathalie took another deep breath before turning her bleary blue eyes back to the offending machine as she followed the same inspection.

This time, she popped the machine open and looked inside, but only frowned in confusion at the intricate machinery. Withdrawing, she pressed her hands flat together like a prayer, pressing them to her mouth she stared down the appliance. One finger reached out into the silence of the room and flicked the on-switch. 

The time when the coffeemaker flatlined, it was very clear where the noise had been coming from. Miss Nathalie’s hand spasmed between flexing and fists before she slapped them onto both sides of the machine, shaking it violently.

“Why won’t you work?”

“Nathalie?” Mister Gabriel’s confused voice came from the doorway, and the kwamis’ eyes shot toward the man. Duusu started shaking Nooroo’s poor head in their excitement as Mister Gabriel stepped further into the room, his normally swarthy complexion looking a little wan this morning. 

Big blue eyes turned toward him, not hidden behind the lenses of her glasses for once. Her hands still pressed flat onto the machine as her frustrated shaking stopped. The clattering of the machine against the countertop fell away, leaving only the echo of true frustration.

Gabriel blinked at the scene before him. 

“It won’t work.” There was barely any sound behind the words. The bright fervent look behind the veil of her hair, which had come free at some point, was terrifying. Her fingers tightened harder on the machine, the force whitening the tips of her fingers and back of her knuckles. 

This seemed to jolt Mister Gabriel into action as he stepped forward, one hand curling gently around her wrist. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, the fight draining out of her immediately. If the coffeemaker was able to feel emotions, it would be relieved as the tightly clasped hands fell away. 

“Let’s see what’s wrong with it, yeah?” Gabriel gently guided her hand back, patting it lightly as he turned back to the machine. Nathalie leaned back against the island as Gabriel did his own inspection. Though when Gabriel was done, his mouth twisted to the side before he popped open the machine. Taking a moment to roll back his sleeve he thrust his hand into the inner workings of the coffeemaker, rummaging around for a possible answer. Gabriel crowed in triumph, “This one has a tendency to loosen a - ah-ha! It feels like the bolt’s undone. Could you get me a nut and a wrench from the closet?” 

It only took a moment for Nathalie to pass the tools to Gabriel, and only a moment more for Gabriel to pull free, check the settings and flick the machine on to the gentle contented hum of a working coffeemaker. 

“Never thought those years as a barista would be so useful.” Gabriel grabbed a towel, wiping the wrench clean. Placing both onto the island countertop, he leaned onto it while Nathalie settled herself next to him, so close they were nearly touching. 

“Why couldn’t you have a magical house that just makes the coffee already?” Nathalie pushed at the hair falling over her eyes. Gabriel’s hand twitched, but he just shrugged looking back at her. 

Duusu was now underneath their friend. Nooroo’s hands clasped over their mouth while Duusu’s hands were desperately trying to push the two humans’ heads together. It must have worked a little because as they waited, Nathalie's head fell, resting lightly against Gabriel’s shoulder. The soft flush of affection that filled the room was as gentle as it was fleeting. 

The coffeemaker beeped and the moment was broken as Nathalie straightened herself when Gabriel stepped away. Gabriel passed her the first cup, a grateful smile gracing her lips. A second appeared in his grip before both were gone. The soft murmur of their speech fading away. 

“Why are they so difficult?” Duusu had finally managed to pry Nooroo’s hands away after a small scuffle, pinning the other kwami with their bright magenta eyes that were brimming with frustration. 

Nonetheless, Duusu would not be discouraged. They had a mission, and they were going to achieve it at all costs, which might be the only reason that the next incident happened at all. 

Several more days passed before Duusu found another chance. 

Mister Gabriel had been holed up in his workroom so focused on his tasks that there hadn’t even been a break for Hawkmoth, which left most of Paris tense and uneasy. Before long they would settle into this new sense of ease, or Hawkmoth would attack again and life would go back to their normal. The first option seemed more likely to Duusu as they peered over Miss Nathalie’s shoulder at the man surrounded by colorful bits of fabric and thread and buttons and beads and everything in between. Nathalie carried a tray laden with lunch, but she knew full well that Gabriel hadn’t eaten the last tray she’d brought. 

As Miss Nathalie approached, Mister Gabriel chose that moment to swing around from the sewing machine that he had been hunched over, peering blindly over the rims of his glasses. His eyes widened in surprise as they fell on her then down to the tray in her hands. His gaze dropped to the watch on his wrist, making his face crease into a frown. 

“That time already?”

“Yes, sir.” Nathalie placed the fresh tray down on the small table. Gabriel stepped closer as the realization that he was hungry finally registered with his stomach as it sent a growl through the room. Stifling her smile, with some twitching, Nathalie moved to take the old tray away as it’s food had long since gone cold. 

Duusu took their chance.

They zipped down to the floor, pushing a spare piece of fabric with a little gust of magic right under Nathalie’s pump. As soon as her foot hit the fabric, it slid out from under her, sending her falling backward. 

Then, in slow motion, Duusu’s plan played before their giddy eyes. Gabriel looked toward the unusual motion, mouth falling open as Nathalie, her eyes wide in sudden panic, tried to steady herself to no avail. Gabriel moved closer, one arm wrapping around her waist, catching her weight, and arresting the fall. She bumped into his chest with a soft whump, her pulse thrumming fast in her throat. She looked up to find Gabriel looking down. Their eyes met in alarm. 

Duusu floated near the floor under the table, both hands pressed tightly to their little mouth to contain their squeal. 

Nathalie looked into Gabriel’s eyes, that seemed to show the storm inside of him, and Duusu thought that finally, _finally_ , they'd gotten it right. Then, Nathalie pushed away clearing her throat awkwardly. Time resumed.

“Uh, thank you. Sir.” She tacked the title on almost like she needed to remind herself who it was she was speaking to. Soft red suffused her cheeks as she stepped further away, hands brushing down the front of her jacket a few times, though the fabric hadn’t been mussed by the incident. 

* * *

“Miss Nathalie?”

“Yes, Duusu?” Nathalie looked up from the book she had been reading, tucking a finger between the pages as she let the book fall closed. Duusu watched the pages shuffle flat as they wondered how best to broach _the_ subject, one that Miss Nathalie normally shut down. _Hard_. Duusu knew the emotions that filled Miss Nathalie better than the back of their little blue hand, but that didn’t mean that she was all that fond of actually talking about said feelings. 

She’d never admit it, but Nathalie felt emotions stronger than you’d think just by looking at her. She had learned long ago that to show emotion was to show weakness. In reality, the emotions that filled their holder were as mysterious and full as the forests. A wealth of strong trees of feeling. Each new emotion like the gentle rustling of the leaves and branches. Her forest, though, was shrouded in darkness, cast by the never-ending night of her unrequited love. Except for those moments. The moments when the silver-white light of the moon fell through the trees leaving dappled pools of bright warmth in her like the sweetest sigh. These moments only happened when Mister Gabriel was near. It wasn’t hard to figure out, and ever since they had, Duusu had been trying to figure out why Miss Nathalie was so reticent about them. 

“Why don’t you say something to Mister Gabriel?” Nathalie’s eyes narrowed, her mouth pinching flat at the resurgence of the topic once more. “Miss Nathalie, I know how you feel. I just don’t understand why you never want to talk about it, why you never say anything.”

“Duusu, I really don’t see why we have to keep talking about this,” Nathalie frowned at the little kwami. Duusu, for their part, dipped a little in the air. Nathalie took a deep breath, her gaze falling to her book as the fingers of her free hand rubbed at the page edges, “I know that you think it’s all so romantic, but it’s not something that I want to really address. I care for Gabr...Mr. Agreste, that much is true. There is just no way that he would ever feel similarly for me, which is why I don’t much like to talk about it.”

“But, what if he did?” Duusu zipped closer to her face, magenta eyes bright and gleaming. 

“Duusu,” There was a note of warning in her voice. Duusu curled away from her, hands slipping over the spray of their tail feathers. The warm and soft touch of her fingers smoothing back their little crest feathers was reassuring, “just leave it alone.” 

Duusu wasn’t quite ready to let it go. The feelings had been too strong, from _both_ of them, but Miss Nathalie had done the same as she had always done, shutting down the idea before it could even be formed. Though she seemed so adamant, the warm glow of the feeling filled her heart, it seemed counterintuitive to Duusu. The kwami of emotion believed in acting on feelings. After all, why bother feeling them at all if you don’t even act on them? They mused, watching as Nathalie turned back to her book. The soft shushing of the pages was the loudest sound in the room as her fingers slid against each page as she opened the book again. Duusu watched as a blue hue filled her forest, wishing that she would only believe in a chance at her own happiness, not just the happiness of others. Miss Nathalie was the kind of person to throw her whole self, to the point of sacrifice, into helping those lucky enough to have won her loyalty. Though she seemed so resistant, Duusu wanted to let her have her happiness, too. Now, they were more determined than ever to match the two. 

This was Duusu’s last thought as they curled up on the pillow next to Miss Nathalie, falling asleep before she had finished reading for the night. 

* * *

Though Duusu had resolved to work even harder to make the couple happen, it turned out that they had a helper in this endeavor, much to the surprise of both Nooroo and Duusu. 

It had been some time since their last effort, Duusu planned and waited, waited for the best time to strike because it’s always a case of finding the right moment. 

A perfect moment came along, but it wasn’t Duusu’s this time. No, when dinner rolled around on the gray, gloomy day that had left the house feeling thick as molasses...it was Adrien’s turn. It was one of those rare days where Gabriel actually left his lair and saw his son, even if it was only for a moment to tell him to eat his dinner.

Unfortunately, because Adrien was about, Duusu and Nooroo were relegated to stay right by their holders' sides, for if they hadn’t been, Duusu would have definitely been a part of this plan that they watched fall perfectly into place. 

“Dinner, Adrien.” The command cuts through the air just as Adrien shuts the door to his room. It isn’t until he starts down the stairs that the duffle over his shoulder comes into view. Mister Gabriel’s face creases unhappily at this. The boy comes to a stop a few steps from the bottom, leaving the boy eye to eye with his father for once. His big green eyes are apologetic and innocent. Almost _too_ innocent.

“Oh, shoot. I forgot that I had a late fencing practice with Kagami today.” Adrien says with wide eyes holding the duffle a little closer to his chest, the motion catching Mister Gabriel’s attention though the frown that twisted his mouth was not a good sign. Mister Gabriel stared down his nose hard at the boy. 

“Why didn’t I know about this?” 

“Sorry, Father, it was a little last-minute rescheduling from our normal time. Something came up for Kagami, so we rescheduled.” Duusu was impressed at the big wavering eyes that the boy turned on his father. “I okayed this with Nathalie.”

At this, flinty gray eyes turned on Miss Nathalie, who for her part looked down at the tablet in her hands, the little furrow between her brows, the only indication of her confusion. Duusu peeked at the screen as best they could and saw that it indeed said _Fencing Practice w/ Mlle. Tsurugi_ , which seemed to be a surprise for Miss Nathalie, but she nodded curtly once indicating that this was true. Mister Gabriel frowned even more. 

“But since it’s all ready, you should definitely not let it go to waste like you are always telling me,” Adrien shrugged as he slowly descended the stairs, skirting around his father toward the door with a bright smile when it seemed like he wasn’t going to stop him. As he passed, Adrien looked into the dining room in that casual way that one does while walking. He paused just beyond Miss Nathalie, looking back at the pair with a mischievous look in his eye, “there's so much food, you might as well share it with Nathalie.”

Mister Gabriel gaped at the boy as he slipped out the door, and it seemed as though he had turned into a statue. Miss Nathalie wasn’t doing much better, also staring after Adrien with a curious gust of gratitude. Duusu shifted in her pocket searching out the threads of feeling before they faded away. Then like magnets, their gazes snapped together: Mister Gabriel still confused, Miss Nathalie still unreadable. 

“Sir,” She inclined her head before turning to disappear back into the atelier. The feelings squashed under the heavy hand of darkness and the subtle flow of disappointment, though in who or what, Duusu didn’t know. 

“Nathalie,” Her steps faltered as she pressed the tablet in her arms harder to her chest. Duusu wasn’t sure she was going to look at him, the hesitation was so palpable. She did but only just, turning her face back over her shoulder. He coughed awkwardly, fingers tugging at his cravat, “join me?”

Duusu peered out of Miss Nathalie’s pocket to look at Mister Gabriel, jittering a little. Mister Gabriel looked stiff and blank-face, like always, but under it, Duusu could feel the uncertainty. An excited squeal peeled out of Miss Nathalie’s pocket before they could stop it. 

“Duusu.” Miss Nathalie sighed and pulled the Kwami out. 

“Yes, Miss Nathalie?” Taking a cue from Adrien, Duusu flashed their big innocent eyes at her, trying to fight back a smile. When she didn’t say anything, Duusu leaned closer from their perch in Miss Nathalie’s hands, framing their mouth as they stage-whispered, “You should have dinner with Mister Gabriel. It looks really good.”

Mister Gabriel cleared his throat, causing Miss Nathalie to be momentarily distracted, her eyes lingering on the man over Duusu’s head. Duusu turned to look, too, and watched Mister Gabriel’s shoulders as they inched higher. He resolutely didn’t look back at them, the side profile of his face as stern as always, and then as though a switch was flipped, he looked at them, face as impassive as ever as he spoke.

“We hadn’t finished going over that prospectus, and since food is necessary, it would be the best use of our time.”

“Yes, of course, sir.” If Duusu hadn’t been the kwami of emotion or spent so much time with Miss Nathalie, they probably wouldn’t have noticed the subtle fall of disappointment that accompanied this statement, nor would they have noticed the myriad of embarrassment, panic, and longing coming from across the room. This was perfect. Mister Gabriel’s son had provided the best opening, Duusu zipped off Miss Nathalie’s hand, flipping around before her eyes, mouth ready to exclaim how romantic it would be when she silenced them with a look and a brief command, “Behave.”

Duusu floated down to plop on Miss Nathalie’s shoulder, dejectedly pouting. That was when they noticed a motion over at the window, blonde hair popping into view. Hurriedly, Duusu zipped off Miss Nathalie’s shoulder to get out of view, and in their haste, they ended up through the wall into the dining room. The array of food spread out, almost like a feast. One end of the large table was draped in red fabric with cold candles hovering over it all. 

“So romantic!” Duusu chirped with a little spin, “But the candles…”

The candleholders were brimming with candles, perfect for setting the mood, but not a single flame flickered. That was about to change. They flitted around lighting each one, slowly bringing the room into a soft flickering glow. 

The door clicked open, admitting the silent duo from th foyer causing Duusu to let out a muffled ‘ _eep_ ’ before they zoomed away, finding a spot in one of the overly ostentatious chandeliers. They settled into the perch, peering down at the couple to find the two staring gape-mouthed at the table. 

“Tch.” Mister Gabriel’s mouth flattened further, making his already thin lips disappear. With one hand, he picked up the snuffer and deftly extinguished all of the candles. Duusu jiggles the edge of the light bulb they hid behind angrily. The spike of shocked delight had to come from someone and it wasn’t Miss Nathalie. 

The chandelier shifted as another weight dropped onto it. 

“Why do you keep trying, Duusu?” Nooroo patted the peafowl’s shoulder as Duusu rose. They stuffed their hands between their knees with a pout. 

“They are meant to be. They have to be!” The flash of blonde at the window caught Duusu’s attention again, taking the chance to look this time, without worrying about exposure, Duusu found the bright green eyes of Adrien peering sneakily around the edge. One hand reached out, whacking Nooroo inadvertently in the face a few times, cutting off whatever the butterfly had been saying which Duusu had definitely _not_ been listening to. “Look, look!”

Adrien was, at this moment, texting something on his phone, looking excitedly through the window at the completely unaware couple. The boy leaned in closer, clutching the phone tightly, an expectant expression on his face. Duusu followed his eye line to the rear door of the dining room, which opened with the back-ended push of the chef. The shiny dome of the covered tray glinted up mysteriously at the kwamis in the chandelier. 

Duusu grabbed hold of Nooroo, pressing their faces close together as they watched the chef place the tray down and pull the lid off. The image of what was under the cover seemed to process first for the kwamis as the couple just sat there, neither acknowledging nor ignoring the heart-shaped chocolate cake before them. Adrien, from the window, bit at his lip, hands clenched in excited impatience. 

Mister Gabriel moved the tray to the other side of the table out of the way of Miss Nathalie’s tablet which he pulled closer. There was a fluster of movement as Adrien crossed his arm, mouth twisted into a frown as he stalked away, but there was something more salient in that action which Duusu grasped hold of with both hands, metaphorically. 

“Oh my god, did you see that, Nooroo!” Duusu shook Nooroo with their full force. 

“What? Master ignoring the cake?” Nooroo’s head was still rolling from the shaking as he brushed off Duusu’s distracted hands. 

“No! Adrien thinks they should be together, too! He planned this whole thing. Now, I know I’m right. They just need a really good push.” They tapped their hands together as a new idea formed behind a mischievous grin. 

“Duusu, no.” 

“Duusu, yes.”

* * *

This was it. It had to work. Everything else had failed to break through Miss Nathalie and Mister Gabriel’s extremely thick heads and even more stubborn hearts. Nooroo was against the plan, as per usual, but Duusu wasn’t going to let that stop them. Particularly not after all the trouble that they had gone to in order to get everything set up, such as figuring out how to use Miss Nathalie’s computer to order the flowers. 

That was actually the easy part. The hard part was going to be actually pulling it off. 

Everything was set, and the pair of oblivious lovebirds were playing right into Duusu’s little hands. It was all going according to plan.

Miss Nathalie and Mister Gabriel were working late again. The sun had long since set, leaving Paris in a curious mix of darkness that danced in time with the light of the living. The latter spilling out just enough brightness to push back the night. Even in the mansion, the lights had been dimmed in concession to the time, leaving the working pair in separate bubbles of light that Duusu intended to merge. 

“Merde.” Mister Gabriel chucked the stylus from his hand, his fingers pressing against the irritated crinkle of his nose. The clatter of the plastic pen skidded across the tiles until it skittered to a stop against the outward edge of Miss Nathalie’s desk. The woman looked up at Gabriel. The pain and frustration battered the hell of the poor man’s heart, and the breaking waves were brought to the forefront because of his successive failure on something as simple as a neckline. Then again, it’s possible to push away the heavy things, _the important things_ , that hurt us more, forgetting for a while that the pain is there. That is, until the dam breaks and it all comes flooding out. It’s surprisingly easy for a dam to break when holding back a raging sea in the middle of a storm. 

Miss Nathalie carefully placed her own pen to the side before pushing away from her desk to approach the man, her tablet tucked, unconsciously, under one arm. He only looked up at the soft touch of her hand on his shoulder, his eyes weary even from this distance. 

“I think it’s time for a break, sir. You’ve been working for hours.” It was a simple statement, something she’d said many times before, but the rush of affection that followed was stronger than ever. Duusu watched the two leave out the rear door of the atelier, waiting with bated breath until it clicked softly closed behind them. 

“It’s time!” Squealed Duusu as they zipped out of their hiding place on top of one of the ridiculously large photos of Adrien. Nooroo also emerged, looking at Duusu with a nervous hesitation. 

“I still don’t think this a very good idea.”

“Pfft,” Duusu rolled their eyes as they flipped upside down to look back at the butterfly. “You worry too much.”

With that, the two kwamis got to work: Duusu with cheerful abandon and Nooroo with a begrudging reluctance, which seemed to be his default during this entire endeavor. They zipped across the foyer into the flower-filled dining room.

It wasn’t just a struggle to get the flowers ordered, but also to figure out how to get them into the house without arousing suspicion. This was, in Duusu’s ever so humble opinion, _the_ most impressive part of their plan. Nooroo disagreed, as he was wont to do, but Duusu didn’t mind because it was really genius how they got the bodyguard to think that Miss Nathalie had ordered the flowers on behalf of Mister Gabriel. This wasn’t the oddest thing that the curiously silent bodyguard had been asked to do, and he didn’t even blink as he signed for the order. Now, as they moved the flowers about, Duusu couldn’t help but smile. 

Gathering an armload of the blossoms, Duusu flitted back across the building, juggling the slipping blooms in their tiny arms until they could spread them artistically across the table on which Mister Gabriel had been working. Before too long, the surface was littered with flowers and accidental petals that had fallen free, sweetly perfuming the room with their scent. 

Nooroo was struggling across the room as he lifted the CD, which tipped dangerously backward since it was too large for their hold. Duusu caught the top and helped Nooroo drop the disc into the player with a clatter that had both kwamis frozen as they listened for footsteps that would signal their inevitable capture. The seconds ticked by, and no new sounds joined them so the kwamis relaxed. Bouncing on the buttons, Duusu clapped their hands over a cheerful squee and queued up the mood music. 

Duusu surveyed their work, one hand tapping their chin while Nooroo floated over to hover next to the peafowl. 

“I still don’t think it’s going to work.”

“You have no eye for romance.”

“Neither do you, judging from every failure so far. Your success rate would indicate that this one won’t work either.”

“Nah, it just needs some more flowers.” With that, Duusu zipped out of the room again, not noticing the approaching sound of steps and soft conversation. It only took a moment to gather a few more flowers and get back across the foyer, but not before Mister Gabriel and Miss Nathalie had come back, cups in hand, adding the acidic tang of coffee to the delicate floral of the flowers. Their eyes glued to the screen of the tablet that Nathalie held before them, voices soft as they discussed whatever was on the screen. 

_Oblivious. Completely oblivious._

Duusu bit back the groan arms tightening and crushing the flowers in their hold, releasing an explosion of perfume under their nose. _No_. This had to work. Duusu set their jaw and zipped over the two humans’ ignorant heads ready to drop the flowers, and get their attention finally only to be intercepted by Nooroo. 

“You are going to get caught, you crazy peafowl.” Nooroo whisper-yelled at Duusu. 

“Shhhh, _you’ll_ get us caught.” Duusu pushed back against Nooroo. The two struggled for a moment before Duusu won. Smirking triumphantly, they looked down at the flower in their hands, but they were empty. The flowers had fallen free, landing in the dark locks of Miss Nathalie. Mouth falling open, Duusu looked to Nooroo, whose own expression matched theirs. 

Silence filled the room, and that was when Duusu realized that Miss Nathalie and Mister Gabriel, too, had fallen silent. Duusu floated down stopping only a few inches above their heads as Nathalie and Gabriel started at the floral explosion before them. Nooroo tackled the gobsmacked Duusu away from the unaware humans. Once it registered, Duusu squealed behind the firm hold of Nooroo. Squirming around to watch. 

Blue and gray stared at the flowers before flickering to each other. The warm glow of the candle cast glinting highlights over their cheeks. The reflection flickered on the lenses of their glasses. Gabriel’s gaze shifted upward towards the flower caught along the sweep of her bangs before carefully plucking the flower free, allowing it to fall into the palm of his hand. He watched it settle before looking back to Nathalie, who had moved closer, unconsciously. 

Even Nooroo stilled, watching the pair with bated breath. 

Duusu reached out with their powers, but it wasn’t very hard to feel with the admiration, affection, and love that filled the room. The sea was calm and quiet. The forest was bright as day.

Gabriel looked down at the flower in his hand, held in the space between them, one of the corners of his mouth twitching up. His expression caused Nathalie to raise her eyebrow at him, “Sir?”

“It seems the past month has been full of nothing but hints, so perhaps I should heed them.”

“Sir?” The smile on his lips caught the other side as well, even his eyes crinkling. Picking up the flower once more, he tucked it behind her ear. The tips of his fingers ghosting over the curve of her jaw before falling away. 

“For a while now, I’ve realized that there has been a change in my heart. I didn’t want to admit it to myself, but I don’t think I can fight it anymore. I don’t _want_ to fight it anymore.”

“Sir?” Grasping for any solid footing she could find, Nathalie repeated the phrase again like a broken record skipping back to the same place caught under the intense weight of the situation. The desperate hope bubbling in her chest, trying so hard to gain control of her heart as she ruthlessly pushed it back down. 

“Nathalie,” Gabriel’s voice was soft, gentle...loving as he reached out one hand to rest lightly on her wrist, “you’ve been there for me through everything: the darkest days, the highest highs, the lowest lows. You’ve been there for Adrien every day since we lost Emilie, never once asking anything from me but giving of yourself all the more. You took on the mantle of Mayura, against my wishes, which nearly took your life, but made me realize one very important thing. I don’t want to lose you. 

“I always thought that I’d never be able to continue living without Emilie, but I did. Each new day became easier and easier. Every day you were there for me, and that made me realize something. You showed me what love really was. Showed me the love in my own heart even though I was afraid to acknowledge it. 

“As I say this, I want you to know that I am asking nothing of you. I am not asking or expecting anything in return. Equally, if you never want to speak of this again, I will accept that. This is on the edge of inappropriate, I know, and it might just ruin everything but Nathalie-“ He paused looking adoringly at her, breath caught in his lungs rushing out in a nervous exhale. 

“I love you.”

The tablet in her hand slipped from her fingers, hitting her leg before bouncing to the floor with a clatter. She gaped at him. Her heart thundering so hard that he could feel the beat racing under his touch. The cup in her hand, tipped just like the tablet, the sloshing coffee nearly drenching her leg. He caught the cup and turned away from her to place it on the table, crushing a flower or two. The rise of anxiety coursing across his face in the wake of his courage. 

Still she, in her shock, said nothing. Gabriel couldn’t feel emotions like Duusu, and fearing that he had overstepped the bounds, he pushed away to stand. Her fingers caught his wrist, pulling his gaze back to her. 

“You, you love me?”

“Yes, I think I always did. It just took me a while, and some oddly romantic incidents, to finally understand,” His hand covered hers and he looked down at them, “but if you would prefer to forget this ever happened, I would understand.”

“Gabriel, are you an idiot? Scratch that. Yes, you are, but I knew that.” She pulled her hands free to cup his cheeks, tears brimming in her eyes, “I love you, too. I don’t want to forget this.”

He brushed away her tears leaning into her touch until their foreheads touched. The normally quite expressionless pair wore matching smiles. They stayed that way for some time, the coffee long since cooled and the candle burned out. Duusu took Nooroo’s hands and spun in a dizzying circle, trying to silently cheer. 

“To think, if it hadn’t been for your hints, we’d never have figured it out.” Gabriel tucked her hair behind her ear, smoothing the barely messed strands back into place. Their fingers tangling together where their knees touched.

“My hints?” Nathalie’s brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at Gabriel.

“You didn’t organize my desk?” A head shake.

“Put the hearts everywhere?” Another shake.

“The flowers?” And another. 

“Dinner?”

“That was Adrien.” They blinked at each other for a moment. Gabriel only grew more confused, but Nathalie had a sneaking suspicion from a persistent conversation. 

“Duusu.”

“Duusu?” The furrow that lived between Mister Gabriel’s eyebrows creased further. 

“Come out, I know you are here.” The command was laced with exasperation, so Duusu knew they’d definitely been caught this time. Dragging Nooroo with, the two kwamis floated before their holders with quite sheepish expressions.

“Was this you?” She asked with a wave of her hand, indicating the flower-covered table. 

“Oh, Miss Nathalie, it was just so romantic!”

“Wait, Duusu, you were behind this?” Mister Gabriel said, finally catching up. 

“You just love each other so much. How could I let you continue without ever knowing the truth? I couldn’t sit by and let you be so unhappy.” The two humans looked at each other again, a silent communication in that brief glance, before looking back at the kwamis.

“Nooroo, were you a part of this as well?”

Nooroo dropped a few inches in the air, rubbing their hands together nervously, stuttering over the words that they didn’t want to say, “Yes, Master.”

Mister Gabriel reached out to catch the kwami in his palm, holding the small being carefully. Nooroo looked up at Mister Gabriel with wide eyes, unsure about what the man would say. 

“Thank you.” Nooroo’s big purple eyes shot to Mister Gabriel in shock. Duusu looked quickly toward Miss Nathalie, who smiled at them. 

“Thank you, Duusu,” She said, brushing her fingers over their head. Duusu squealed and threw themselves into a cheek nuzzle, “but don’t ever do it again.”

“Yes, Miss Nathalie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to take part in and I am in awe of the incredible art from Micerhat that this story was inspired by, you can find it [here!](https://micerhat.tumblr.com/post/637402185729228800/fic-with-a-flap-of-a-butterflys-wing-author)


End file.
